Together We Are One
by SessKaglover97
Summary: What happens when Kagome is kicked out of her group and replaced with Kikyo? What does InuYasha do for her? What happens with her future? As soon as she meets with the mysterious man from the village, Kagome wished she never left the security of the forest and mountains. Who saves her? R&R!
1. Begining

_**Hey guys! It's me again after fixing my computer! Finally. Anyways,here is a new story I think you guys might like... Alot of drama... and sadness... hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **__** I DO own the story plot though.**_

_**Rated M for language and some scenes later on. **_

It was the same thing everyday. She would wake up only to find that everyone else was still asleep, everyone except for the one man she even thought about anymore... InuYasha was always gone in the mornings. He left every night after helping set up camp and eating and Kagome knew exactly where he went. He went to go see his former lover Kikyo. She was beautiful... Kagome couldn't deny that, but Kikyo was just the type of person Kagome could never get. Everytime they meet she is always different. She is always quiet but sometimes she is kind but other times she will do nothing but try to upset Kagome as much as possible. It never failed. Kagome was so pure hearted that she couldn't help but just take it. She couldn't bring herself to insult Kikyo. If she did, she knew InuYasha would find out and just be upset with her about it and she didn't want that. She would just take it like usual.

Getting up and stretching, Kagome got her large yellow bag and headed off to the stream to take care of her morning rituals. The water was only a foot deep but that was enough for now. Taking out her toothpaste and pink tooth brush, Kagome brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth with the travel sized mouth wash her mother gave her. Washing off her face and putting deoderant on, Kagome stood up and started back to camp to get everyone up. Walking over to Sango and Kirara first, Kagome slightly shooke Sango awake and waited as the demon slayer fought to wake up. Everyone was so tired it was crazy. Moving over to Miroku and Shippo, Kagome woke them up and smiled as they both grunted and flipped over. Taking Miroku's staff from his grip, Kagome laughed as he jumpep up fast to get it back, as if he wasn't asleep to begin with.

"It never fails" laughing to herself again, Kagome left Shippo to Miroku and went over to her sleeping bag and packed it up in her over used bag. Setting everything to the side Kagome watched as everyone woke up and started doing their usual thing. Like every morning, Kagome took the extra time to stretch for what was sure to be a long travel ahead of them. Spreading her legs apart, Kagome leaned forward and gradded her feet and stayed like that for several seconds before moving both hands to her right foo, then switching to the left. After that, she put her feet together and moved them as close to her pelvis as possible and leaned forward, staying like so for severl more seconds. Standing up, Kagome reached down and touched the ground in front of her with out bending her knees. Taking deep, even breaths, she slowly walked her hands over to her right foot then to her left. Standing up, Kagome took one more deep breath and smiled when she saw everyone had been repeating what she had just done.

After some time, everyone had realized that InuYasha had finnaly showed up. Smiling at everyone, Kagome went straight to InuYasha's side and hugged him like every morning and just like every other time, InuYasha just grunted and pushed her aside. Shaking it off, Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves and decided to go for a walk and headed off into the woods. InuYasha would want to eat anyways so she had enough time to do so. Loving the scenery, Kagome got lost in her own thoughts so much so that she didn't even knkow where she was, and she had only been walking for about 5 minutes. Growling at her current position, Kagome sat down. InuYasha would show up sooner or later so she decided to just wait.

Hearing all the birds around was so calming to Kagome. Thats all she could hear until she heard a growl. Looking up into InuYasha's eyes Kagome smiled warmly.

"I am sorry! I got lost!" Studying InuYasha's face for any sign of anger, Kagome saw nothing but sadness.

"InuYasha? What is wrong?" Kagome noticed that his knees where shaking. Now more concerned, Kagome looked deep into his eyes and saw that something was very wrong. She also saw something she rarely saw. Tears. Now they where sliding down his face. Kagome didn't know what to do. InuYasha fell to his knees and Kagome ran to him in the middle of the clearing.

"InuYasha! Whats wrong?" Something was off about him and it was scaring her. He was deffantly sad. Was it Kikyo? Had she died? No, Kagome's knew that if she had, the part of her soul Kikyo stole would have returned to her by now... So what was it? Taking in a slow deep breath, InuYasha pulled away from Kagome's hold and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Kagome... I... You... You need to leave the group. You are doing nothing but slowing us down and I can't keep having to save you all the time. Kikyo will take your place." Kagome was speechless. She slowly backed away from InuYasha in disbelief. She had been with the group for3 years now and she was now 18. She went through so much to stay with InuYasha and the others and to just be replaced with someone who was cold hearted compared to her... It killed Kagome deep down inside.

"Your crying.. Ive never seen you cry over me before. Is she making you do this or do you really want me out of your life?"

Ignoring her question InuYasha only said one more thing to her that was barely audible, then lept away. She knew he said something but she just couldn't think of what it was. 'Im...still lost and I don't even have my things.. I can't just go home... I have to defeat Naraku...' Kagome stopped her mind there. Im not nearly strong enough to even get close to him without him noticing me and tyring to kill me and I was always saved by InuYasha... Kagome heard a snap of a twig behind her and looked. Her bag was set there and so was a note on top of it. 'InuYasha must have brought this here for me...And it looks like he left me a note?' Going over to it, Kagome picked up the note.

_Kagome, _

_I am so sorry for just abandoning you like this. I thought we would be friends forever but it looks like I was wrong... Kikyo will be fine in your place. I don't know what you plan on doing with your life from here on out but if you decide to stay in the feudal era, you will be on your own. I will not come to save you anymore. I have things of my own to accomplish and that includes defeating Naraku and avenging Kikyo. _

_Signed,_

_InuYasha_

She was suprised that her writing lessons for InuYasha payed off so well. He wrote the letter perfectly and without any spelling mistakes. Kagome knew that staying in the feudal era could mean a pretty certain death for her but she could defend herself for the most part. She knew how to use the bow and arrow better and InuYasha had given her a katana to fight with and had even taught her how to use it and now she was fairly well at weilding the blade. Its hilt was black and red mixed and the blade was black with a grey tint to it to show off its shining glory. Thankfull that she noticed that InuYasha had set it under her bag. Kagome was to deep in thought until a loud snort brought her back from her world to the real world. Her eyes immidietly shown with bright astonishment. There stood a beautiful horse. He was so clean that his coat basically shined. His large brown eyes sparkled in the sun. His whole body color was a medium brown. His mane and tale where the same. His tale went down to the back of his knees on his back legs and his mane was not to long. It was only about 3 inches long. The only things that stood out on him was his face that was decorated with a whight bold mark down it which ended with his grey nose, and his 3 white sock. His front left foot was mostly brown but had a white tint to it.

Slowly, Kagome walked over to the horse. He was so cute! She reached her hand out to pet him and the moment her hand touched his soft hairy face, she knew that he was special and would become her new traveling partner. At least she wouldn't be alone now. Smiling up and her new horse, Kagome wondered if he was ridable. 'Of course he is! I know InuYasha led him here for me so I know he is but ive never rode with out a saddle...' Gettind her big bad, Kagome put the straps over her sholders and looked atthe horse once more. He only had on a brown sidepull, no bits.

"Well, here goes!" Smiling at the horse Kagome led him over to a rock and mounted him and squeezed her legs tight. 'Hmmm just like riding Kirara! Just not flying haha' Kagome laughed to herself and kicked the horse in the side. After about an hour of riding her new horse slowly through the woods, Kagome found herself getting a bit hungry and was guessing the horse was hungry. Thinking more about the horse, Kagome relized that she hadn't yet given him a name. She had always wanted her own horse! She wanted an Indian name for him, so the first thing she could think of was Tonka.

"Tonka! That is your name now! I love you Tonka!" Kagome leaded forward and hugged his neck and laughed when he snorted. It was so cute! Everything was calm until something caught Kagome's attention. A loud ferrel growl to echoed through the woods also catching Tonka's attention. Kagome gave him a hard kick to the side and got him to a full speed run. He was running so fast Kagome could barely hold on. They where getting close to a cave and Kagome was ready to just face the thing chasing them and stopped Tonka. Sliding off his side, Kagome Turned to face the direction from where they ran from. Coming out of the shadows was a cat demon that was whight with black and orange spots. It was beautiful but the look in its eyes said to back off. Where they where now, was just a mountain side. Sense she didn't have hr bow and arrows, Kagome reached for the Katana she stuffed in her bag and was about to un sheath it when the cat demon striked and made Kagome fall from the middle of the mountain side. It was a straight drop and Kagome knew InuYasha wasn't going to be able to save her. He told her he wouldn't. Kagome knew then that she would not live another day. Kagome had just closed her eyes and was about to screem when she felt weightless all of a sudden. She opened her eyes again and was shocked at what she saw.

_**Cliff hanger ;) If you do not like it, please tell me what you do not like about it. I just felt bad about not posting the new story. Well who saved Kagome? Was it InuYasha? Kirara? The cat Demon? Tonka? Or maybe even Sesshomaru? R&R and ill post a new chapter after I get at least 10 reviews. Please Review! **_

_**Also, If you want to see Kagome's horse, go to the link below. **_

_**Tonka is actually the name of my Quarter horse, which is now Kagome's horse as well! He is the one I described in the story. **_


	2. The Village

**Chapter 2**

**LAST TIME: Kagome reached for the Katana she stuffed in her bag and was about to un sheath it when the cat demon striked and made Kagome fall from the middle of the mountain side. It was a straight drop and Kagome knew InuYasha wasn't going to be able to save her. He told her he wouldn't. Kagome knew then that she would not live another day. Kagome had just closed her eyes and was about to screem when she felt weightless all of a sudden. She opened her eyes again and was shocked at what she saw.**

**The Village**

Surrounding her was a slightly pink glow. She had seen this kind of thing before but only when Kikyo make a shield but Kagome was not trained to do so...or so she thought. Trying to keep her mind on not falling, Kagome forced her self to think of getting over to the top edge of the mountain side. She was about 100 meters from the grund. She was sweating from consintrating so hard. Wipeing her brow with her dusty school unifrom sleeve, she sighed. She wasnt moving, not even an inch. She stayed in place. She could see everything and hear most everything. It didnt matter though. While the view was great, all she could think about was what Tonka was doing with the cat demon. Worry clouded over Kagome's mind. She had only known her beautiful new companion for a short time now but she had come to fall in love with his grace and beauty. She had always loved horses but she never had time to get attatched to one like she had him and knowing that he was alone with that demon made her tremble. Tears welded in her eyes.

"I can't let him get hurt because im stuck in this..." Talking to herself had her feel like she knew what she was doing. Looking around, she tried to think of the best way to get out but a loud roar and the sound of trees breaking made her loose consentration. Suddenly, she was falling again and all she could do was scream by instinct. Hitting something fairly hard and large, she opened her eyes to see that she landed on a demon... a horse demon.. Tonka. She landed on him like a rag doll. He was huge now, about 20 hands high and his mane and tale where longer and flew carelessly in the wind as he glided through the sky. His color was a bit lighter and the stripe on his face was more prominant. Sliding on him so that she was in riding position, Kagome held on to him with her thighs and held his mane. He landed on the mountain side again by her bag and layed down for her to dismount. Jumping off, Kagome turned around and looked at him in pure amazment. Reaching her hand out, she stroked him soft face while he leaned into her touch.

"So you are a demon huh? I should have guessed InuYasha would give me good protection sense he decided he didnt want to" smiling sadly, Kagome put her hand back down to her side and went to her bag. Putting the huge eyesore on her back, Kagome turned around to see Tonka back to normal and eating grass. Wiping a few stray tears away and putting on her sweet angelic smile Kagome giggled and jogged over to Tonka and jumped on his back and gave him a small nudge with her heel and he started off on his way to the top of the mountain. It was not completly dark, but it was getting a bit dark. They had been walking for about an hour and a half before Tonka stopped right at the edge of the cliff that the mountain formed at its peak. The view was amazing with the sun set and the moon's bright beams soaring across the sky. Sliding off Tonka's side, Kagome decided to take the quiet time to watch everything while Tonka munched on some short grass on the ground. Kagome scaned the area for any demonic aura like InuYasha had tought her to do then something hit her like a ton of bricks making her feel like an idiot. Tonka was surrounded with demonic aura yet, she never noticed! His aura was not like InuYasha or Naraku's but more different... He was a full demon that was for sure.

Looking over to said horse, Kagome decided to try out some things to see if he could understand her.

" So your a demon? Full demon at that so im sure you can understand me?" His ear swerved towards the sound of her voice but he made no move to communicate with her. Sighing Kagome thuoght about earlier.

"Hey! That pink glow! That wasnt me. I know it wasnt. It was you wasnt it?" His head turned her way and he just stared at her.

"Well... If you are really a full demon and you care eabout me then... You will catch me right?" While she was talking, Kagome was taking small steps backwards but Tonka didn't think about what she was doing until she finished her last word but that was when she jumped.

Falling through the air was scary but Kagome decided that if she was wrong about Tonka then she would die... but she didnt really care. No, she wasnt suicidal but she was a very sad girl and living with that could ruin your personality and can change you. Not screaming at all, Kagome decided to have fun with her free fall experiance and held her arms out. Everything was in slow motion; or so it seemed until she hit a hard object just like earlier. Laughing at Tonka, Kagome hugged Tonka's neck and kissed him.

"I was right! I knew it! So does that mean you can understand me or what?"

*Nothing...*

Growling in frustration as they landed, Kagome hopped off Tonka and crossed her arms and pouted.

"I know you can talk, I just know it! Please just for me?" Tonka shook some flies off his face then turned and started munching on some blades of grass. Sighing in defeat Kagome gathered her stuff up and hopped on Tonka's back and kicked him with a tick of her mouth and they took off to the skys. Kagome was searching for more jewel shards. Why just quit searching for them when she busted the jewel in the first place? It wouldnt make any sence to do that so, concentrating on finding fragments of the jewel, Kagome pin pointed a specific area that consisted of a small village. It was in a wide spred area in the middle of a huge field. Black cows grazed all around it. Part of the field was a big flower garden. Red, blue, yellow, orange, and green. So many different flowers that where so exotic and beautiful. The other part of the field was a big vegetable garden with paths running everywhere through it.

Pulling on Tonka's mane to slow him down, Kagome leaned forward and told him to go down to the field. She wanted to know more about this village. She could sense evil there.. along with a jewel shard. It would be horrible for such a beautiful place to be ruined by the evil that the shard held with in it. Whoever had it wasnt using it for good, it was completly tainted but Kagome knew she could handle anything with her new friend. InuYasha was always there but now, he wouldnt be. Things would never be the same again. When they landed, Kagome slid off Tonka's side and landed on her toes with her finger tips touching the ground. Tonka was so tall now, it was hard to land smoothly for her but she managed. Standing up straight, she looked around. They landed right in the middle of the huge village. Houses where scattered all around them. People that where once walking around where now at a stand still, forzen with fear. Kagome felt bad. Maybe they should have been more polite about their entrance instead of barging in in the middle of their market place.

Bowing to everyone, Kagome set her bag on the ground.

"I am so sorry to you all for my intrusion. I know it was rude, but I have come upon a grey area in your village and would like to help you villagers by ridding of the evil in your beautiful village. My horse is a demon yes, but I am the Priestess from the village near InuYasha's forest. I only came here to help, not to cause problems. May I please talk to your village head?" Kagome scanned everyone around her. The people seemed to be more calm around her.

One man took a step forward. He had a long grey beard and long matching hair that went to the bottom of his shoulder blades. He wore a silky kimono that was so beautiful. It was dark blue and matched his markings on his face. Two vertical lines above each of his eyes was visibal proofe that he was demon, but Kagome noticed his aura. She also noticed how it was weakening so much. With every step he took, his aura got weaker, but you wouldnt be able to tell if you hadnt been experianced in noticing ones aura.

"I am the village head. You say there is a problem you wish to tend to here? I may be old but I know when there is a problem with my village and I assure you there is no problem." Just as the man was turning, he stumbled and Tonka rushed to his side with his demon speed and caught him with his neck letting the man slide slowly down his neck. All of a sudden, the ground started rumbling and right in the middle of the crowd where Kagome stood, A big hand reached up, grabbing her in a vise like grip.

**So, alot of peopl didnt review but that is fine, to those of you who did, thank you so much! It means alot to me. Well, I noticed that my link didnt work so if you want to see Tonka, go to my profile and I will put the link there! R&T please! **


End file.
